


Trc drabbles

by I_write_fanfiction_sometimes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish is sleepy, Angst, Boys In Love, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Literally the fluffiest thing I’ve ever written, M/M, More Fluff, Prompt Fill, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Set up Au, Tags to be added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and I wrote sex that was fluffy, dating apps, hurt Ronan Lynch, i have no idea how tinder actually works, jealous Adam Parrish, these are from tumblr, they have a really healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes
Summary: Drabbles from various pairings in the trc universe. These are from prompts on tumblr, and you can request moreHEREHave fun!





	1. Pynch: fluff

Prompt: 48:“We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.”

Ronan has never hid his vague disgust of the way that Gansey and Blue are when they’re together.  
If Blue so much as looks at Gansey’s lap in a considering manner, Ronan already has a disapproving face on.  
With that said, it starts out slowly.  
What was sitting at opposite ends of the couch becomes sitting together at one end.  
Ronan glares the at everyone the first few times he presses up against Adam’s side, daring them to say something.  
Blue always seems to be stifling a laugh.  
After a while it becomes normal to see Ronan and Adam holding hands if they’re together out of school, and on one memorable occasion Ronan slings an arm over Adam’s shoulders and presses his lips to his temple. In full view of Blue’s entire family.  
Of course, he does it with a defiant expression, like he’s daring them to question him.  
Adam doesn’t really mode being something to prove a point. He kind of wants to prove a point as well. He wants to shout and say ‘see! I’m good enough for someone to touch softly! I’m good enough to love!’  
So the sitting closer becomes Ronan’s legs slung over Adam’s, and then flipped, with Ronan’s head on Adam’s lap. Sometimes, if Adam is particularly tired, Ronan pulls him down and forcibly pets him until he falls asleep using Ronan as a pillow.  
It’s one of those days when Ronan suddenly stops running his hands through his hair. Adam makes a token sound of protest and opens his eyes.  
Blue suddenly bursts out laughing, and Adam hears Gansey snicker.  
“Parish,” Ronan mumbles.  
Adam gets a good look at Ronan’s face and grins up at him.  
“Yeah babe?”  
“Your head is in my lap.”  
“Yeah.”  
“When did this happen?”  
Ronan is starting to look slightly disgruntled.  
“You mean when did we become the clingy couple you used to complain about?” Adam asks fondly.  
Ronan frowns down at him.  
Their friend’s laughter rings in the background.  
“Well fuck.”  
Is all Ronan has to say.


	2. Pynch 2: Jealousy

Prompt: 50: “you know you want it, sweetheart”

Look, Adam Parrish does not consider himself a jealous man.   
He’s very careful about it, actually. Never allowing himself to acknowledge the sting that comes when he walks into Monmouth and finds Ronan already sleeping with Gansey on the couch. The insomniac idiots.   
So, he’s usually pretty good with jealousy. Because he’s afraid, afraid of what he would do if he gave in and dragged Ronan off the couch and pulled him to bed. He didn’t want to become his father, thinking that people belonged to him.   
But today, Adam thinks he might just snap.   
When Blue has suggested playing soccer at the park with her family, Adam had had his doubts.   
One, Ronan tended to be wary of the Sargent clan.  
Two, he wasn’t sure how he or Ronan felt about soccer.   
And three, Orla would be there.   
After the whole Gansey thing, they had all stuck pretty close together, and as such, had spent a decent amount of time just relaxing (as much as you CAN relax) at the Sargent household.   
And Orla had taken a shining to Ronan. It didn’t seem to matter that he was gay, and that he had a boyfriend, Orla flirted constantly. Maybe she thought it was fun. It’s very hard to read her. The worst part is, Ronan doesn’t object, if anything, he puts on his best grin, the one that screams of secrecy, and proceeds to give back as good as he gets.   
Adam doesn’t really think he’s flirting, but to Ronan, almost everything is a competition or a challenge.   
So, they’re playing soccer, no matter how much Adam would rather be napping. Preferably with Ronan.   
‘Honestly it’s not so bad,’ Adam thinks, stupidly.   
As he’s thinking that, Orla opens her mouth.   
“Come on, you know you want it, sweetheart,” she purrs with a challenging grin.   
Ronan eyes where she is passing the ball between her feet.   
“I don’t know if you really want that,” Ronan sneers back.   
Adam’s vision nearly whites out he’s abruptly so angry.   
Before he knows it, he’s stalking up to his boyfriend and pulling him down to press their lips together.   
Ronan makes a startled sound but visibly relaxes as soon as Adam touches his face.   
Adam is aware of the game continuing around them, and he distantly hears Orla cackle as she sprints past them.   
They stay like that for a moment, Ronan trying to calm the harsh press of Adam against him, and Adam struggling to hold himself in check.   
Ronan eventually breaks away.   
“What was that for?” He asks Adam quietly.   
Adam lets out a shaky breath.   
“I’m sorry. Can we just forget about it?”  
Ronan studies him for a moment.   
“Something’s bothering you, Parrish, and you know I hate it when you pretend you’re fine.”   
“Look,” Adam starts, but Ronan frowning at him makes him shut up.   
“Okay,” he sighs, “can we not talk about it now though?”  
Ronan stays silent for another moment before nodding.   
“I’m holding you too that though!” He calls, running after Gansey, who currently has the ball.   
Adam smiles weakly. He’s sure he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: iwritefanfictionsometimes


	3. Pynch: Angst

84: “come on baby, up to bed.”

For the first month after Gansey died Ronan is a mess. Even though Gansey is alive again, Noah isn’t. And for that brief amount of time, Ronan felt like his whole world had tipped sideways.   
Every time he looks at Gansey, he sees his cold body.   
So he avoids Monmouth. Spends days at the Barns, or aimlessly roaming Cabeswater.   
And at night he goes out. Usually it’s just to drive dark street where there are no monsters or memories. Tonight it’s with a certain desire for self destruction.   
Ronan walks a dangerous line. Not quite as closely as he used to, but still close enough that some days even Adam couldn’t pull him back.   
So he goes out and gets drunk. Spectacularly, falling over drunk. The kind of drunk he hasn’t been since they truly met Adam’s dad.   
And when he’s drunk it’s harder to keep up his walls.   
That’s where the self destructive part comes in. Most nights, he goes back to Monmouth and lets Gansey tear him apart.   
Tonight he decides to take a slower route.   
That’s how he finds himself at Adam’s.   
There’s nothing that hurts more than hurting Adam.   
Adam opens the door with sleepy eyes and Ronan immediately feels horrible.   
‘Good’ he thinks cruelly at himself.   
“Ronan?”   
Adam looks soft like this, with his shirt too big and wrinkled, and his hair less that perfect. It makes something in Ronan clench.   
“Can I come in?” Ronan asks quietly, knowing that Adam must smell the alcohol by now.   
Adam hesitates.   
“Shouldn’t you go home?” He says instead of answering.   
Ronan sways back and looks down at the ground.   
“I can’t,” he stutters, “I don’t know if I could be around him like this.”  
Luckily, Adam seems to understand.   
“I’ll call him.”  
He steps aside and lets Ronan in.   
Ronan pauses once he’s through the door, not sure if he’ll ever get used to being allowed in a space that is so Adam Parrish.   
He only moves because Adam eventually pushes at him back and drags him to his bed.   
“Come on baby, up to bed.” He says softly.   
Ronan turns to him, surprised. His head is spinning and his thoughts aren’t really coherent, but he knows that Adam wouldn’t usually let him anywhere near him when he’s been drinking.   
Adam must sense what he’s thinking because he cups Ronan’s cheek and sighs.   
“You’re in pain.” Adam whispers, like it’s a secret.   
“I won’t let you hurt yourself more by thinking you’re hurting me.”  
Ronan closes his eyes.   
He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be used to being known like that. For so long he’s thought of himself as the greatest secret of all.   
“Shhh.”  
Ronan doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Adam wraps his arms around his shoulders and grabs the back of his neck.   
“We’ll figure it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more of any of these you can leave a comment or you can message me on tumblr https://iwritefanfictionsometimes.tumblr.com/


	4. Pynch: Extreme fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally if you had to warn for fluff this would be tagged to high heaven. You thought some of the other stuff I write was fluffy? This is at least 5x as bad. Thanks.

92: “you’re so clingy, I love it.”

Over the years, Adam has gotten a bit more comfortable asking for help. But he’s never gotten better at not working himself to the bone.   
It’s been a long semester. The first one of his last year, he’s glad to be almost done.   
He’s tired. He’s just got home to the Barns and Ronan isn’t anywhere in the house. He just wants to sleep.   
But he has to say hello to his family first.   
Ronan is sitting on the ground in the orchard.   
Adam slumps down beside him and rests his head on Ronan’s shoulder.   
“Hi.” Ronan whispers.   
Adam doesn’t say anything, just scoots closer and turns his face into Ronan’s neck.   
Ronan laughs and wraps an arm around Adam’s waist.   
Adam doesn’t think he’ll ever hear enough if Ronan laughing. It’s such a different sound than in was four years ago. Instead of sounding like he’s mocking the world, he sounds like he’s finally found his place in it.   
“Babe,” Ronan prods his side, “I thought you’d go sleep?”  
Adam hums.   
“Had to say hi to my family.” He slurs, shutting his eyes.   
He can feel Ronan tense and then relax against his side.   
“We should go inside.” He says after a minute of comfortable silence.   
Adam grumbles in protest and squeezes his eyes tighter shut.   
Ronan laughs again and Adam hides his smile farther into Ronan’s neck. He can feel Ronan shiver as Adam’s breath hits his neck.   
“Up we go.” Ronan says, shifting to his feet.   
All the moving dislodges Adam and he blinks his eyes open.   
“Nooo.”   
Adam is aware that he’s being whiny, but he’s too tired to care.   
Ronan smiles fondly down at him and then takes his hands and pulls him up.   
Adam stumbles and practically falls into Ronan. He’s almost falling asleep on his feet.   
Ronan looks slightly worried, but doesn’t say anything, just wraps his arms around Adam’s waist and walks him backwards to the house.   
When they get inside Ronan tries to leave Adam on the bed while he goes to brush his teeth, but Adam clings on stubbornly and shuffles with his boyfriend to the bathroom.   
“I missed you.” Adam mumbles.   
Ronan laughs.   
“You’re so clingy. I love it.” He comments instead of addressing the fact that Ronan feels like a part of him is missing when Adam’s gone.   
Adam smiles bitterly and kisses Ronan’s neck.   
“I’m sorry I couldn’t stay.”  
“I know Parrish.” Ronan mutters around his toothbrush.   
Adam shifts so he can see Ronan’s face. He’s looking straight ahead, brushing his teeth with mechanical precision.   
“Babe...”  
“No.”  
Ronan looks down at him apologetically and his voice is soft when he speaks again.   
“Adam, I understand. You couldn’t stay here.”  
Adam squeezes his eyes shut.   
“I wish I could.”  
Ronan sets his toothbrush down and Adam moves to let him finish.   
When they get into bed Ronan finally sighs and cups Adam’s cheek.   
“I want you to be with me always. But I would rather see you occasionally and you be happy, than keep you here and watch you start to hate me.”  
Adam blinks slowly.   
“I love you. You know that right?”   
Ronan’s smile makes all the driving and the sleepless nights worth it.   
“I know.”  
Adam can only kiss him once before his body shuts down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are still open if you want to leave one! I hope you’re enjoying so far.


	5. Pynch: Dating App AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always. If you’d like more hit me up on tumblr: iwritefanfictionsometimes

99: “You (‘ve) got a cute butt.”

(Dating app, set up au)  
“You’ve got a cute butt.”   
That’s what the message on his phone says.   
The message is from an app called Tinder, which, Adam doesn’t remember downloading. Or setting up a profile. Of course, he knows what it is, but he would never willingly use it.   
It was probably Blue.   
Anyway, this message has been staring out at him for five minutes.   
He doesn’t even want to know what photos Blue put on his profile.   
Adam doesn’t realize that Blue has crept up behind him and is reading over his shoulder until his phone is in her hands.   
“Perfect!” She exclaims, hopping out of Adam’s reach.   
“Blue.” He hisses, grabbing at her wrists.  
She’s typing furiously and when Adam finally gets his phone back there’s already an outgoing message to the guy.   
“Really?” He groans.   
“You never would have said anything.” Blue says matter of factly.  
“Maybe I didn’t want to!”   
Blue raises an eyebrow and Adam slumps.   
“Blue, you know I’m not a casual guy. And I just don’t have time right now.”  
Blue smiles sadly at him.   
“I know you work hard Adam. But sometimes you have to do things that make you happy now, instead of just preparing you for a future where you hopefully will be. I’m sure you have time to send him a couple of messages a day.”  
Adam sighs and nods.   
“Fine.”  
So he does. And really it’s not bad. He might, maybe, even enjoy it.   
Fine, he’s enjoying it a lot.   
The guy’s name is Ronan, and apparently he was drunk when he messaged Adam.   
“Doesn’t make it any less true.” He mumbles one late night phone call.   
It’s not that the he is particularly funny, at least not in a light way, but he’s real. And Adam appreciates that. And also the flirting.   
It’s disaster flirting, is what it is. They both take a certain delight in being unpredictable, so sometimes they’re casually talking about classes, and then, bam, Ronan is mentioning how the way Adam’s hair sometimes covers his eyes makes him want to do unspeakable things. Adam gives back as good as he gets.   
Which is why it’s a surprise that when they finally decide to meet, they are both quiet.   
Not in a bad way, but neither of them rushes it. The night ends with a simple kiss, and really, it doesn’t matter. Because Adam can sense that they have the time to explore each other. He’s not planning on backing down any time soon.   
When he gets home and finally takes out his phone, there’s a text from Ronan.   
_‘You’ve got a cuter butt in person ;)’_  
Adam laughs.   
_‘Not so bad yourself!’_

**Author's Note:**

> Tumbr: iwritefanfictionsometimes


End file.
